Talvez
by Hinata Plusle
Summary: Muitas coisas ruins acontecem na vida de Takato, e ele passa a se perguntar o que realmente aconteceu, não o que ele viu... Jurato, Rukato, Takato X Suzie  Matem-me se quiserem!


Título da Fanfic: Talvez...

Personagens originais de: Digimon Tamers

AU?: Não

Personagem Principal: Takato Matsuki (Matsuda)

Outros personagens: Jeri (Juri) Katou, Rika (Ruki) Nonaka (Makino), Guilmon, Renamon, Masahiko Katou, Henry (Jenrya) Wong (Lee), Lopmon, Ryo Akiyama, Shizue Katou, Cyberdramon, Kai Urazoe, MarineAngemon, Kenta Kitagawa, Kazu (Hirokazu) Shioda, Rinchei Wong (Lee), Jaarin Wong (Lee), Janyu Wong (Lee), Mayumi Wong (Lee), Ai, Mako (Makoto), Impmon, Takehiro Matsuki (Matsuda), Mie Matsuki (Matsuda), Leomon, Mie Matsuki (Matsuda), Takehiro Matsuki (Matsuda)

Pairings: Jurato (Takuri), Rukato, Henrika (Jenruki), Takato & Suzie

Gênero: Tragédia, Romance

Data de início: segunda-feira, 14 de fevereiro de 2011

Data de conclusão: segunda-feira, 28 de fevereiro de 2011

Data de digitação: sexta-feira, 25 de março de 2011

Número de capítulos: 1 (One-shot)

Completa?: Sim

Alerta: Suicídio, Assassinato, Character Death

Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers não me pertence.

Tempo: 2005 (aproximadamente 3 anos após a série)

Rating: T

**Takato's POV**

Talvez eu tenha cometido um erro muito grave...

Talvez não, ela pode ter escondido tudo muito bem...

Talvez minha alegria de ter o Guilmon de volta possa ter me cegado e ensurdecido, e assim, talvez possa não ter ouvido ou ignorado os gritos de dor em seu coração...  
Talvez... Se não fosse tão egoísta, poderia ter salvo não apenas a ela, mas a todos eles... Mas talvez eu tenha percebido tarde demais...

Talvez... Se eu não falasse sem parar do Guilmon, e tivesse dado mais atenção aos sentimentos dela, ela poderia ter agüentado o tranco... Talvez assim eu pudesse não ter praticamente empurrado a família Katou inteira "pro buraco"... Talvez Masahiko não estivesse numa situação tão ruim, nem Shizue, muito menos Tadashi... Talvez Jeri pudesse estar viva, e não ter se suicidado...

Talvez, se eu não tivesse me deprimido tanto com isso, Rika nem precisaria s aproximar de mim... Talvez, se ao menos não me apaixonasse por ela... Talvez assim Henry pudesse estar aqui... Eu sabia, desde o início, que ele era perdidamente apaixonado por ela... E que se eu não enfiasse o bedelho, os dois poderiam estar juntos agora, e eu poderia simplesmente ser o melhor amigo de ambos... Mas não, eu tinha que bagunçar tudo... Talvez... Se eu não tivesse pedido a Rika para pararmos naquela loja de conveniência... Tinha comida lá na padaria, só faltava uma quadra... Queria saber por que justo naquele momento eu quis ser mimado... Não haveria problema algum em comer pão mais uma vezinha... Maldito seja aquele assaltante, aquele assassino... Talvez o assassino seja eu também... Não pude impedir que Rika fosse feita refém, mas fui tentar salvá-la... O assaltante atirou em minha direção, mas Guilmon se jogou em minha frente... Poderia ter impedido-o, mas o medo me paralisou... Que droga... Quando os policiais chegaram, ele atirou na Rika... Não pude fazer nada por ela... Como sou patético...

Talvez deprimido com a morte de Rika, Henry, como se não bastasse, suicidou-se, matando Terriermon antes... Talvez, se eu tivesse protegido Rika, nada disso teria acontecido... Talvez eu tenha o poder de "matar indiretamente" minhas pessoas mais queridas...

Talvez o meu coração tenha traído, de uma só vez, Jeri, Rika e Henry... Sim, eu me apaixonei por Suzie... Queria ter um coração de pedra para não "matar inconscientemente" três garotas tão adoráveis e um amigo tão próximo... Suzie ficou com câncer no pulmão, mas ele só foi diagnosticado num estágio avançado... Não se passaram três meses desde o diagnóstico e ela morreu... Nem pude garantir-lhe uma morte tranqüila, feliz... Ela morreu em meio ao desespero, não querendo deixar Janyu, Mayumi, Rinchei, Jaarin e, principalmente, Lopmon... Tinha medo de não conseguir achar Henry e Terriermon no Céu após a morte, e nada pude fazer para confortá-la, acalmá-la ou alegrá-la, tampouco consegui dar meus pêsames aos Wong decentemente... Não consegui nem discursar na missa de 49 dias... Talvez eu seja um fracote...

Talvez para ver se eu me animava e parava de me deprimir tanto, fui visitar Kai, com Ryo, Cyberdramon e Lopmon... Não poderia ter feito coisa pior... Aquele terremoto matou os quatro... Queria saber por que eu não morri junto... Seria tão mais fácil... Talvez, se eu fosse sozinho, para outro lugar, poderia ter poupado a eles... Talvez seja tarde demais... Pra fazer qualquer coisa... Talvez, para salvar os poucos que restaram, só se eu mesmo sumir... Mas se eu for para outro lugar, vou causar mal àqueles que viverem por lá... Talvez, só se eu sumir da vida de todos eu não vou causar problemas a ninguém... É... Talvez o único jeito seja o suicídio mesmo...

Acendi a luz da minha escrivaninha e escrevi a velha e talvez batida carta de suicídio... Ela ficou extensa, minha mão foi apenas se movendo... E escrevendo... Talvez desenhado algo... Nem faço ideia... Fui à cozinha, escondi uma faca na minha roupa e fui ao banheiro... Tranquei a porta e liguei o gás... Depois o desliguei, senão iriam desconfiar cedo demais e poderiam me socorrer cedo o suficiente para me salvar... Procurei no armário do espelhinho alguns remédios... Talvez calmantes e relaxantes possam me ajudar a deixar esse mundo... Talvez apenas um frasco de calmantes e um de relaxante não sejam suficientes... Papai deixa os sobressalentes ali... Achei... Ingeri os quatro frascos... Têm gosto terrível, mas talvez não importe mais... Nada... Peguei a faca, e fiz cortes nos pulsos... Isso dói bastante, mas não vai me impedir... Já me decidi... Não tem mais volta... Para acelerar, corto mais e mais... O sangramento aumenta, e em algum tempo já vem a tontura... Minha visão embaça... E aí bate a preocupação... Não seu como meus pais vão reagir... Nem Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Renamon, Ai, Mako e Impmon... Sei que os farei sofrer... Mas eu mesmo não agüento mais... Sei que estou sendo egoísta, mas será melhor para eles, serão poupados do meu mau-agouro inconsciente... Sei que meus amigos mortos já me perdoaram, o talvez nunca tenham sequer me culpado... Mas talvez quem não consiga se perdoar seja eu... Talvez eu não tenha mais coragem para dar as caras aos dez... Digo, onze, Leomon também estará lá... Finalmente Jeri pôde vê-lo... Renamon ainda precisará de muito tempo para poder ver Rika... Mas eu não quero matar Renamon com esse meu estranho "poder"... Esse poder que separou Lopmon de Suzie... Ou melhor, nem sei por que estou me preocupando com isso... Todos foram ou vão para o Céu, e eu farei uma viagem sem escalas ao Inferno...

A consciência, aos poucos, vai me deixando... À medida que manter os olhos torna-se tarefa mais difícil, bate o desespero... Queria me despedir melhor de todos... Revisar minha carta, talvez... Mas todos tentariam me impedir, então pode ser que o correto seja fazer isso mesmo...

... Talvez... Talvez... Talvez... Tal... Vez...

FIM

AN: Takato NÃO morreu, a fanfic acaba quando ele desmaia. Repare que não há ponto final, de interrogação ou de exclamação – A dúvida dele se expressa pelas suposições que ele faz sobre si mas não consegue confirmar ou descartar. Eu sei que ficou confuso, OOC, ETC e tal, mas é que eu tive essa ideia depois de ler fics de tragédia e estudar para uma prova de Língua Portuguesa. O que a pobre matéria tem a ver com essa fic super curta? Bem... Eu me lembrei da matéria do ano passado sobre tipos de frase. Aí lembrei que as interrogativas podiam ser indiretas. Emburrei com aquilo e misturei com coisas que tinha acabado de ler, até que... Saiu ISSO AQUI. Ah sim, SE alguém pedir (Via Review ou PM), vou escrever uma espécie de "continuação", em POV comum, e/ou a carta de Takato (Não me peçam pra desenhar coisa nenhuma, vai parecer desenho de colega de classe da Ai e do Mako. Sério.). É minha primeira fanfic completa; críticas construtivas, sugestões e (quem sabe) elogios são bem-vindos. Reviews, please!


End file.
